Do I?
by Permanent Rose
Summary: What will happen when Bella has to say those two pivotal words, "I do."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this for Alice.was.a.dancer's contest. The guidelines were:

_The purpose of the challenge is to have an unexpected twist. I want something that will surprise me so much that my jaw drops to the floor and my eyes are so wide that they bulge out of their sockets!_

I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter I_

"The wedding's tomorrow! The wedding's tomorrow!" Alice shrieked as she jumped up and down beside me.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I couldn't help but to jump up and down along with her.

"The bridesmaid's dresses you chose are sooooooo cute!" Alice's voice went up an octave higher.

"Alice, I didn't choose the dresses. You did, remember?" I reminded her.

"Ohhh yeahhhhh!" she said.

I thought back to the day when Alice had taken me shopping, or rather, I had watched Alice shop for me.

Of course, with Alice, it had to be something pink. Pink _and _poofy. The dresses she had chosen for the bridesmaids (being herself, Rosalie, and Esme) resembled tutu's more than traditional gowns.

"Interesting choice, Alice, darling…" Esme had said when she saw what she would be wearing on my wedding day.

Rosalie had snarled and threatened to rip the dress to shreds.

But of course Alice had won, insisting that it was what I wanted. I couldn't care less what my bridesmaids were wearing. I was too excited to actually be marrying Edward.

"It's getting late," Alice said, hoisting me up in her arms. "We'd better get back to your house. I wouldn't want you falling asleep on the alter tomorrow."

"But Alice!!" I protested as she shoved me into the passenger seat of her bright yellow Porche. "It's only seven o'clock!"

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

I was bouncing off the walls the next morning when Alice came over to help me get ready.

"ALICEEEEE!" I shrieked, running toward her. "I'M SOooOOOOoo EXCITED!!"

"Wow," Alice looked at me like I was insane. "Either you slept really well last night or you ate an entire bag of gummy bears."

"WHOA!! HOW'D YOU GUESS?!"

"Uh, Bella, you left the bag on your bed," Alice said, picking up the empty pack of gummy bears. "Care to explain?"

I remembered the previous night. Edward had not been able to spend the night. (Alice's orders. "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding)

Unable to sleep from excitement, I decided to go get something to eat. But I didn't have to go far, for I had noticed a large bag of gummy bears hanging from my window.

At this point in the story, Alice interrupted me. "And you ate them?"

"Yup," I simply said.

Alice began to hit her head against the wall. "I should've known Emmett was up to no good when I had a vision of him buying gummy bears!"

"They were from Emmett?! Awwww!! How sweet of him! Gummy bears are my favorite! If you see him, tell him thanks."

Alice rolled her eyes. "C'mon. We better start getting ready. There are only five hours until the wedding begins!"

* * *

**Approximately Five Hours Later:**

I stood in the back of the church, my sugar high finally wearing off. My eyes felt heavy. I wasn't sure if it was from my lack of sleep or the two pounds of makeup Alice had coated on.

Soon the bridal music began and Charlie escorted me up the aisle. Edward looked perfectly stunning in his black tux. But surprisingly, I was not thinking of my gorgeous vampire husband to be. Instead, the vision of another face filled my head. I tried my best to block it out.

The priest began the ceremony in monotonous voice. I didn't hear a word he said.

Suddenly, I heard Edward's voice. "I do."

The priest turned to me and droned on about until death do us part or something like that.

Suddenly the whole church was silent, like everyone was holding their breath.

Edward turned to look at me, an expectant look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now time for the twist...

_Chapter II_

"Bella, this is where you say 'I do'" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I—" I started, but I couldn't seem to finish. I tried again. "I—I don't!"

Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Edward looked at me in utter confusion.

"Edward, I can't marry you." I suddenly said. _Where were these words coming from!?_

"What did you say? Why can't you marry me??" Edward shrieked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Becauseilovesomeoneelse!!" the words rushed from my mouth in a jumbled rush.

"WHAT?! Who do you love?! WHO can possibly be better than me?" Edward screamed, a tone of pure shock in his voice.

"Emmett," I whispered, but everyone still heard.

"Bella! I love you too!" Emmett came rushing to the alter and scooped me up into his arms. He swept me into a passionate kiss.

"EMMETT!" came Rosalie's enraged scream as she lunged toward us, but Edward blocked her. Wait, why wasn't Edward yelling?

"I must make a confession too," Edward admitted, still restraining Rosalie.

We all waited in anticipation.

"Carlisle, I love you," Edward looked toward the blonde vampire with googly eyes.

"I love you, too Edward!" Carlisle's voice came out in a girlish shriek.

I expected Esme to be furious, but instead she turned to Jasper and said. "While everyone is making these confessions, I must admit I have one to make too. Jasper, will you marry me?"

"I thought the day would never come, my love!" was Jasper's response.

"Wait!" screamed Alice, running up to the alter in her pink tutu. "What about me? The only one left is Rosalie, and choosing between her and a tree, I would most definitely choose the tree!"

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

We all sat in the therapist's office. It had been Rosalie's idea to take us here. Of course, she was the only one out of all of us who was unhappy.

I sat contently in Emmett's lap. He had his huge arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Emmett." I whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

"Well I love you most," I was determined to win.

"I love you mostest," Emmett attempted.

"Mostest isn't a word." I told him.

"Well then, I— "

"Would you two quit it?" Rosalie growled.

I turned to look at everyone else.

Jasper and Esme were flirting with each other from across the room, and Carlisle and Edward sat on one of the couches, holding hands.

Even Alice was content. She embraced a potted ficus tree, lovingly stroking its leaves.

Rosalie took in this scene before her and grimaced.

The therapist entered the room. He was a middle aged sexy man. (Not that I noticed this. I only had eyes for Emmett)

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked

"Well you see, sir," it was Carlisle who spoke. "Just a few days ago, we were all in a different relationship."

"Well you all seem happy now," stated the therapist. "Except for that one pretty young lady."

We all turned to look at Rosalie. Her look of contempt had suddenly turned to one of complete adoration.

"I think I'm okay now," Rosalie said, approaching the therapist and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The therapist grinned.

"Wow, I must be one good therapist," he said with a smile.

FINIS


End file.
